Snake Eyes
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for Messy Houses! AU twist what if Dov had been partnered with Andy instead of Chris? Will Andy and Dov's combined bad luck take it's toll on an already volatile situation?
1. Chapter 1

I took a break from ffnet thought I was gone from this site for good. I had a couple bad experiences in other fandoms that it just didn't seem worth the effort to post anymore. However I missed posting in the Rookie Blue group you guys were always the best of any group I'd ever come across. So I'm grateful to those who coaxed me back and encouraged me to keep writing. :)

If you don't like my writing style don't read there's a back button for a reason. All flames will be blocked.

This one is an AU twist on last week's episode Messy Houses. What would've happened if Dov had partnered with Andy instead of Chris? I'm trying to see if I can do a six part story and see how much I can pack into it without it being overwhelming on the angst. As always nobody dies in my fics no matter how it appears and there's most always a happy ending. I went by the internet for the guest cast character names let me know if any errors.

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam, Nick/Gail, Traci/Jerry  
timeline: season three AU of Messy Houses  
summary: Will Andy and Dov's combined bad luck take it's toll on an already volatile situation?

Officer Dov Epstein was starting to think bad luck would follow him forever. That was if he got out of his current situation alive. He had thought killing Tyler Marks was one of the worst days if most worst of his life. However, now staring down the barrel of a gun held by a terrified eleven year old Dov was rethinking his definition of bad. The boy, Conor, stood on the front steps of the house. His mother and baby brother were huddled behind Andy McNally who stood a few feet away from Dov her weapon drawn.

Dov's own weapon was holstered. He didn't want to freak the kid out any more by adding another gun to an already tense situation. He and Andy had responded to a 911 call of a domestic in progress. It was Dov's first day back on rotation and he should've known it wasn't going to go smoothly.  
Some how he had to pull this one to the win column. For this family's sake and Dov's own.

"Conor,"Dov began in a slow even tone his gaze locked on the boy's. "I know you don't want to hurt anyone and you're only trying to protect your family. When the other officers get here it's only going to get worse. Please, lower the gun."

"Stay away!"The brown haired boy yelled before darting back into the house and slamming the door.

"Conor!"The youth's mother shouted tearfully.

Tires squealed on pavement as Officer Sam Swarek pulled his squad to a stop and got out. His partner for the day rookie Nick Collins followed. Another car arrived with Gail Peck and Chris Diaz and they exited the vehicle and joined their colleagues as well.

"You guys okay?"Sam asked as he approached.

"Yeah."Dov acknowledged as Andy nodded. "We going in?"

"Not until we know what's going on."Sam replied taking charge. "Is there a husband?"

"Inside."Andy reported grimly.

"He armed?"Sam inquired.

Dov shook his head. "Don't know."

"Let's get an eye on the rest of the place. Diaz take Peck and check out the back yard."Swarek ordered."Andy escort the wife to the car see if she can call her husband and find his location."

The brown haired woman nodded. "On it."

* * *

Nick Collins was used to being on the front lines. Then he had known who his enemy was. Now as a police officer it wasn't as black and white. The shades of gray, the unknowns were what got cops killed. Trusting the wrong person not going with your instincts any situation could go south. Nick had heard horror stories of domestic calls from training officers at the academy and from soldiers he served with who had been police officers. Dealing with fighting spouses was never easy especially when kids got caught in the middle.  
Today it saddened Nick to think Conor had reasoned with himself that pulling a gun on a cop was the only way to protect his family. They had to help this kid before it was too late.

"Collins."Swarek called out."Keep your weapon on that door."

"Understood."Nick answered raising his gun and leveling it at the front door.

The former solider could only pray that no one fired a gun today. Nick had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to be the outcome.

* * *

Between the radio traffic and the baby's cries Andy never heard the footsteps behind her. The only warning she had was Dana's eyes widening in fear. Whirling Andy tried to raise her weapon but Rick placed a vicious kick to her stomach knocking the wind out of her and forcing Andy to double over.

"You bitch!"Moyer shouted at his wife. "Our family is destroyed I hope you're happy!"

"If it's destroyed it's because of you!"Dana snapped back.

Andy forced herself up right just as Sam,Dov and Nick reached them. Swarek went to subdue Moyer but the distraught man pulled out a six inch knife. Sam instantly backed off holding his hands in the air. Collins and Epstein reluctantly lowered their guns.

"Rick."Sam reasoned. "We all want this to end peacefully. Nobody has to get hurt."

"There's always pain no matter what I do."Rick murmured and lunged toward the open squad car door.

Dana screamed her cries mixing with the baby's as she moved back. Andy slammed the door shut and turned to disarm Moyer. Just as she turned Rick slashed the knife and Andy gasped in pain as the knife pierced her skin just below her protective vest. What happened next was a blur to Mcnally. She heard footsteps from her friends as they came from the backyard. Saw Moyer fall from her view as Nick tackled and subdued him.

"Andy!"Sam called anxiously

Andy tried to stay conscious but too soon she felt the ground beneath her. Sam's worried face swam in and out of focus as he bent over her. Andy wanted to tell him that she loved him but the words wouldn't come. Blackness blocked Sam completely and Andy knew nothing more.

* * *

"Dispatch ETA on that bus!"Sam shouted into the radio as he kept pressure on Andy's wound with his free hand.

"Five minutes."A female voice replied.

"Damn."Swarek swore trying not to look at the blood seeping through his fingers.

Sam didn't know where this one had gone wrong. He'd figure it out later. All that mattered was the woman lying on the ground. The first strike of Moyer's knife hadn't caused Andy's life threatening wound. It was the second one he'd gotten in before Collins had tackled him. This one had hit an artery on Andy's right leg. So between the two knife wounds she was losing a ton of blood.

"Andy."Sam pleaded not caring that Dov was kneeling next to him. "McNally, you stay with me. You hear me? Open your eyes...please."

Fate really hated them Sam thought bleakly as he finally heard the incoming sirens of the ambulance. After everything they'd went through last year he thought they'd figured out normal. Beaten the bad karma that seemed to always find Andy. They were happy; truly happy just being them. Andy had barreled into his life with such force that Sam now could not picture it without her. Wouldn't go there not today; not ever.

"Andy."Sam began his voice strained as the paramedics piled out of the ambulance that had come to a stop. "I love you...you're going to be fine."

Arms belonging to Sam's fellow officers and friends pulled him away from Andy's still form. Helped steady him as he rose to his feet. Sam shook free and followed the path of the medics.

"I'm sorry there's no room."A red haired female paramedic in her thirties stated as Sam reached the back door.

"Like hell."Swarek countered as he hoisted himself up and into the medical vehicle. "She's my partner. Where she goes I go. Let's roll."

The medic studied Sam for a second before reaching past him to shut the doors.

* * *

Oliver Shaw jogged through the front doors of the hospital scanning the ER waiting room for familiar faces. He'd had to testify in court that day and had just checked his phone a half hour before on a break. Jerry Barber's message had been brief and to the point. Even with that small tidbit of information Oliver knew the situation was grim. Now rounding the corner of the hallway and finding all of the fifteenth assembled Shaw felt his stomach drop.  
As a unit they'd been damn lucky. Hadn't lost anyone in the line of duty for several years. Those kind of odds had to even out eventually but Oliver hadn't wanted to think about it happening to this crop of rookies. Though Shaw had to remind himself, looking at them now, they were no longer rookies.

"Where's Swarek?"Oliver asked.

"With Andy's father on the surgical floor."Gail Peck responded quietly. "They wouldn't let the rest of us up there. Something about too many people and we're not family."

Oliver placed a hand on the young blonde's left shoulder. "Everyone in the fifteen is family. We'll just have to remind them of that."

Turning Shaw headed towards the elevators in search of a friend who Oliver knew was falling apart. It'd taken Andy and Sam a long time to find the happiness they had now. Shaw could only pray that Andy's bad luck ended with this incident. That she'd be fine and Sam wouldn't have to endure another nightmare like this one.

Oliver stepped into the elevator knowing prayers were sometimes answered and the fifteen needed a collective one answered. Andy was family and they didn't lose family without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for all the reviews and story alerts much appreciated. :) Since this is AU I'm ignoring Andy's Mom.

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Andy/Sam, Nick/Gail, Traci/Jerry  
timeline: season three AU of Messy Houses  
summary: Will Andy and Dov's combined bad luck take it's toll on an already volatile situation?

Traci Nash huddled against the far wall of the waiting room by the window. Her arms folded across her chest. She glanced up as Jerry approached. He pulled her into his arms and Traci leaned back against his chest.

"Thank you for calling Oliver."Nash commented quietly.

"Least I could do."Barber replied softly as he rested his chin on the top of Traci's head.

"Andy's going to be just fine."Traci stated hoping saying the words out loud would make her believe them.

"Of course she is."Jerry said as he tightened his embrace. "She's survived being with Sammy this long. It'll take more than this to take her down for the count."

"She's my best friend, Jerry."Traci whispered. "I don't know what I'll do without her."

"You won't have to know that for a long time."Jerry promised. "Andy's a fighter she'll come through this."

Traci sent off another silent prayer. She wished there was more she could do than wait and pray.

* * *

An hour later Dov found himself on the hospital roof leaning forward against the short wall that bordered the roof. Down below it was rush hour traffic everybody headed home to their families or to do errands. A reminder that life moved on no matter what bad experience you were currently going through.  
Dov glanced down at his hands and saw they were shaking slightly. He balled them into fists. He'd come up here to get some fresh air. With everybody clustered in a small area waiting for news on Andy it seemed like the walls were closing in on him.

God, Andy.  
Dov hadn't thought so much blood could escape from one part of the body. It'd covered Sam's hands and saturated the ground.  
She'd trusted him to back her up; protect her. Do what partners were supposed to do. Dov had let her down. He hadn't been as aware as he should've been. Everything had happened so fast they had no way of knowing Moyer wasn't in the house. They assumed when they shouldn't have and Andy had paid the price.

"Hey, been looking everywhere for you."Chris Diaz stated as he stepped onto the roof.

"Needed some air."Epstein replied quietly not looking at his former roommate. "Is there word on, Andy?"

"Not yet."Diaz stated sadly as he came to stand next to his friend. "Nurses said the surgery could take three to four hours."

Dov winced. "Swarek's going to kill me."

"Wasn't your fault."Diaz responded.

"We were first on scene."Epstein countered. "Even a rookie knows to secure the area. I waited too long to call for backup."

"We all dropped the ball on this one, Dov."Diaz stated solemnly. "Nobody thought Moyer was that unstable."

"Maybe."Dov admitted. "Still sucks. Andy's been through so much and now this..."

"If it's one thing we know about Andy McNally is she can tough out anything."Chris said. "Little stab wound won't keep her down for long."

"Hope you're right."Dov commented.

"Me too. You coming back down?"Diaz asked as he turned to leave.

"In a bit."Epstein promised.

"Keep your phone on."Diaz began as he reached the door. "I'll call as soon as there's word if your not back yet."

"Thanks."Dov acknowledged as Chris left leaving the roof once more in silence.

* * *

Sam stood in the bathroom on the surgical floor. Andy had been in surgery for two hours now. It was only at Oliver's prodding that Sam had come in here to clean up. He hadn't wanted to leave Andy for even that long. Shaw had pointed out that nobody needed to see Andy's blood especially her father. There wasn't much Sam could do with what was on his uniform. Most of that was concealed by the dark blue of his pants. Looking down at his hands Sam saw there was still a bit of her blood under his nails. He'd gotten most of the rest off. Though the sink was now tinged pink from the effort.

Bile rose in Sam's throat and he forced it back. He turned the water on once more and splashed some on his face. It helped a little. Turning the water off Sam reached for a paper towel and tore it off. The paper jammed halfway and no tugging would remove it. He slammed the machine with his right hand with such force that it came partially off the wall.  
Without realizing it Sam hit the machine again and it came all the way free landing on the floor with a loud crash.  
He'd been the senior officer on scene. Sam thought they'd had more time to figure out what was going on. He'd ignored the warning signs; ignored what experience had told him. Sam had ended up with Andy's blood on his hands because of those mistakes. Sam leaned back against the sink running his still wet hands through his hair.

Sam thought he'd been terrified at the concert when he realized Andy had been shot. When he hadn't known if the vest had caught the bullet. Hadn't known if the blood on her uniform was hers or the girl next to her.  
He hadn't realized it then but Sam had already been in love with Andy. Fallen head over heals so hard it scared him. So much that he'd pushed her away; made more mistakes.  
Some how Sam had been given another chance with the woman he loved. They'd survived the time apart and were better for it. More appreciative of what they had.  
Now Sam would give anything to have that wasted time back.

Waking up with Andy in his arms was something Sam wanted to do for the rest of his life. They deserved that chance at happiness. They'd been through enough. Too many close calls than Sam dared to count. So many times he'd almost lost her.  
His vision blurred and Sam swiped a hand over his eyes to clear it.  
Andy needed him to keep it together. Needed him to be strong.  
Regaining his composure Sam left the bathroom. The doctors had been very hopeful that Andy would make a full recovery. Sam had to hold on to that. Had to believe Andy would be fine. It was the only thing keeping him sane.


	3. Chapter 3

Short but new.

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan

"You and Andy graduated the academy together, right?"Nick Collins asked quietly.

Gail glanced up startled. Part of her was surprised Nick was still there. That he hadn't been ordered back out onto the streets. Nick didn't know Andy like the rest of them did. Which meant he was here for her. A few weeks ago that kind of action from Nick would've irritated Gail to no end. For some reason tonight she was glad he was here.

"Yeah we were in the same class. Who told you?"Gail asked.

"Shaw."Collins replied. "He said the previous class of rookies had set the bar high."

"We made a lot of mistakes too."Peck admitted. "Andy especially has had more bad luck than a group of black cats."

"So I've heard."Nick commented then at Gail's raised eyebrow added. "I'm the new guy, remember? People don't notice me much."

"I'll never admit I said this."Gail began as she leaned back against Nick. "The fifteenth won't be the same without Andy...she has to make it."

Nick slipped his arms around Gail's waist pulling her close. "If what I've heard is true it'll take more than this to stop her."

Gail remained silent allowing herself to enjoy Nick's comforting embrace. She glanced across the room at Traci who shook her head at the unasked question. No news. As Gail looked around the crowded waiting room she saw the incident was taking it's toll on her colleagues. This was a reminder of how dangerous their jobs were. A reminder Gail hoped everyone took to heart.

* * *

"Sammy, you're making me dizzy."Oliver commented as Swarek continued his pacing.

"Sorry."Sam apologized as he paced the length of the waiting room once more before coming to a stop in front of Oliver. "We should've heard something by now. It's taking too long."

"She lost a lot of blood."Tommy Mcnally stated from his spot by the window. "Transfusions those type of things are delicate and take time."

"Maybe."Sam admitted.

A throat clearing caused everyone to turn towards the door. Sam was surprised to see Dov standing awkwardly half in the room and half out.

"Epstein."Sam greeted before returning his attention to Shaw.

"I know she's still in surgery but I was hoping to talk to you for a minute."Dov stated glancing from Oliver to Sam and back again.

"Epstein I really don't..."Swarek began but Shaw interrupted.

"I'll call you when there's news."Oliver promised.

Sam glanced at Dov and nodded. "Let's go but I'm not leaving this floor."

"Works for me."Dov replied quietly as the two men left.

"You want me to follow? Make sure they don't kill each other?"Tommy offered having picked up on the tension.

"I think they'll be fine."Oliver replied as he stood then cast a startled look back at Andy's father. "Wait how did you..."

"I was a cop for a long time. You pick up on things."McNally stated quietly. "Sam wasn't Andy's partner today I knew that the moment I saw Swarek. This kid has guilt written all over him which makes him my daughter's partner."

"Dov's a good cop."Oliver defended. "He's just had a lot of bad days lately."

"As long as my baby girl's okay."Tommy said softly. "Who's at fault can be sorted out later. If she's not okay..."

Oliver nodded and rubbed a weary hand over the back of his neck. The elder McNally didn't have to finish the threat. The sad thing was from what he had pieced together from Sam there was no one person to blame for Andy being hurt. The scene had been mishandled from the start and gone to hell quickly after. It happened and you had to move on from it. Otherwise you'd start to hate the job or let it eat you alive. Oliver had seen it happen to too many good cops. He didn't want to see it happen to his friends.

* * *

As they walked along the quiet corridor Dov shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting. He'd come to apologize but now as he faced Sam he didn't seem adequate enough. How do you apologize for nearly costing the life of your partner? Someone Dov was supposed to look after. Finally Sam stopped at the end of the hallway and leaned back against the window. Dov sank against the opposite wall not being able to look Swarek in the eye.

"Sam."

"Epstein."

As both spoke at once they stopped and waited for the other to continue. Dov took a long shaky breath and finally met the older officer's gaze.

"Andy's hurt because of me."Dov began quietly. "You don't know how sorry I am for that. If I could go back and do things different...if I could switch spots with her now I would."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Dov, we all dropped the ball on this one."

"I should've called for backup sooner. We were facing an armed suspect it shouldn't have mattered how old they were."Epstein protested.

"You made the right call with Conor...kept him from freaking out."Sam stated. "The rest is on me...I was the senior officer on scene. I didn't expect things to change so quick but I should have. Domestics are always messy can't predict them even when things seem under control."

"Still...I was..."Dov began but the ringing of Sam's phone interrupted.

Sam pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. He met Dov's questioning gaze.

"It's Oliver."Swarek reported as he flipped open the phone to answer.

Dov waited hoping against hope that the news on Andy was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay on updating had to work out a few plot points. Thanks so much for the reviews and the welcome backs very much appreciated. :) On a side note I'm having great fun writing Nick and Gail :)

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Andy, Nick/Gail, Jerry/Traci  
Notes and summary: See part one

"Coffee's really not that bad."Nick stated.

Gail shook her head as Nick offered her a paper cup. They were moving through the nearly empty line of the cafeteria.

"What is that your fourth cup?"Peck asked with a smirk.

"Concerned about my wellfare?"Nick retorted with a small grin. "I see you down more of the expensive kind than any human should."

"There's a reason why it's expensive..."Gail began and frowned as she heard her cell phone ring.

Gail had forgotten to put it on vibrate. She pulled the device out of her pants pocket and glanced at the display. Her frown deepened seeing her supervisor's number.

"Peck."Gail answered stepping away from Nick.

"Sorry, I know you're waiting for news on Andy but I need everybody back out."Frank Best responded grimly. "Moyer escaped during a prisoner transfer and we just got word that Conor is missing from his aunt's home."

"What about the wife and the baby?"Peck asked.

"Both accounted for."Best reported. "Apparently she had left some belongings at a friend's house and had stopped to get them. She claims to have had no contact with her husband."

"Understood."Peck replied as she motioned to Nick. "Collins and I will start at the Moyer house see if the neighbors know where he might go."

"Keep me posted."Frank ordered. "I want to prevent this from getting ugly."

"What's up?"Nick asked as Gail pocketed the phone.

"Moyer's escaped."Peck explained grimly as they left the waiting room and headed for the exit."Sargent wants us to track him down...Conor's missing too."

"Damn."Collins swore as he left the coffee cup by the cashier station with enough money to cover the expense. "Let's go."

* * *

After the briefest phone call Dov had ever witnessed Sam slammed the phone shut and started jogging towards the waiting room.

"Sam, what?"Epstein asked as he caught up to Swarek. "Andy okay?"

"She's out of surgery."Sam replied quietly. "Oliver said the doctor wanted to update everybody at once."

* * *

At the Moyer home Chris joined Gail and Nick along with officers from other divisions. In total twenty officers began an intense search. After they confirmed the two story house was empty the door to door inquiry began. Gail and Nick finished with the fourth house on the right side of the street. They had just headed back towards the squad when the dark clouds that had been ominous all afternoon decided to open with a vengeance. Reaching the driver's side first Gail jumped in slamming the door shut. She considered herself lucky to be soaked but not drenched. As Nick clambered in and closed his door he was somewhere in between soaked and drenched.

"Always an adventure with you."Collins muttered as he shook water off his notebook onto the floor of the car.

"At least we got a good lead out of it.."Gail replied with a grim smile. "Neighbor said Dana's grandmother had a summer home on the lake and that's where the family would vacation every year."

Nick reached for the mic from the dashboard radio. "I'll call it in; let's go."

Gail hit the lights and sirens and sped off tires squealing and protesting on wet pavement. She could only hope they were in time.

* * *

The lead doctor of Andy's surgical team was Dr. Tim Mathesion. He was in his early forties tall, thin, dark brown hair and wore wire rim glasses over green eyes. Sam tried not to notice the blood on dark blue scrubs knowing it could only be Andy's.

"The surgery took longer than expected because we had to do a transfusion."Mathesion explained as everyone but Sam sat down. "We repaired the artery and were successful closing the other knife wound as well. I'm happy to report Officer McNally is going to be just fine. I don't foresee any complications in her recovery. She'll need some physical therapy but should be released within a few days."

Sam blinked his over traumatized brain not processing what he'd just heard. He'd been so afraid when the phone rang. Had tried to prepare himself for the worst. Trying so hard not to give up the little hope he had left.

"She's really going to be okay?"Swarek asked.

Matheison smiled as he stood. "Yes. She should be back to work in a few weeks. If you don't have any other questions I need to return and help them move Ms. McNally to recovery."

"Thank you, Doc."Tommie stated earnestly.

The surgeon nodded and left.

"Thank God."Sam whispered as he sank back against the nearest wall.

"See, Sammy?"Oliver stated with a wide smile as he clasped Sam's right shoulder. "Told you she was going to be fine."

Sam barely noticed as Oliver and Dov left the waiting room. He was counting the seconds until someone came in and told them Andy could have visitors. Sam wanted to see her for himself. He needed to see that she was okay. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. To tell Andy he was sorry More than anything Sam just wanted to tell her how grateful he was that she was still with him.

* * *

The blue house was a half a block down from the intersection of Lakeshore and Park. It was on the west side of the lake and to Nick it looked like it would fall down in the next strong storm. The heavy rain they were having now wasn't helping the old building. It swayed slightly in the wind and a railing on the porch fell.

"Backup's five minutes out."Nick reported as Gail parked in the driveway of the house to the right.

"There's movement by the second floor window."Peck stated as the rain continued to pelt the windshield.

"Can you tell who?"Nick asked taking out his weapon.

"Conor and he looks scared to death."Gail affirmed as she opened the driver's door.

"Gail."Nick began knowing she wasn't going to listen. "We have to wait...they'll be here any minute."

Ignoring the rain Peck got out. Gail looked back at her partner as she began to close the door.

"You wait...I'm going in. Conor may not have that minute."Gail stated as she shut the door and headed towards the blue house.

Nick sighed as he exited the vehicle and followed his partner. Sometimes Gail was too stubborn for her own good. Nick could only pray that she didn't end up in trouble this time because of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for the delay. I'm going back to college for my bachelor's so between that and work it's been a little crazy. Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Traci/Jerry, Nick/Gail, Andy/Sam  
Notes and summary see part one.

Gail crept into the house through the back door. Or as quiet as she could with a house falling apart around her. The hinges squeaked so loudly Gail was sure they heard it on the space station let alone upstairs. Gripping her weapon tighter she walked through the kitchen and after checking the living room went up the Gail made her way through the house she hoped Nick was right behind her and not waiting for backup. But then he'd abandoned her a lifetime ago why would today be any different?

Reaching the top of the stairs Gail heard a noise coming from one of the back bedrooms. She started that way just as a strong arm wrapped around her neck pulling her backwards. Gail's gun clattered to the floor and discharged. The blonde woman placed a vicious kick against her attacker's right knee. He cursed but didn't release his hold.

"Moyer."Gail began in a strained voice. "You're in a world of trouble. If you give yourself up the prosecutors will take that into consideration."

"I'm not going back to jail."Moyer stated as he tightened his hold. "Have to keep my family together. I go to jail that won't happen."

Gail clawed against Moyer's forearms as her air supply was cut off. Sirens in the distance gave her new hope and strength as she continued to struggle.

* * *

Nick had just reached the back porch when he heard the gun shot. His heart dropped as he fumbled with his radio yanking it from his shirt.

"Fifteen-thirteen has shots fired!"Nick shouted as he entered the house. "Repeat shots fired! 208 Park street."

"Copy fifteen-thirteen."A female dispatcher replied. "Backup is two minutes out."

"Understood."Collins acknowledged.

Swearing silently Nick stood in the dilapidated kitchen listening trying to determine his partner's whereabouts. A muffled cry and a curse followed by the sound of a scuffle told Nick of Gail's location. Tightening his grip on the gun Nick took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

With the news of Andy's successful surgery Dov and Oliver joined the search for Moyer. Traci and Jerry were in an unmarked car behind them as they left the hospital. They weren't far from Nick and Gail's location when Collin's call came over the radio.

"Damn."Shaw muttered as he reached for the radio mik and told dispatch they were enroute.

"Sounds like Gail didn't wait for backup."Dov commented with a shake of his head.

"Let's hope she had a good reason."Oliver replied as Dov hit the gas and sped around a slow moving bus.

Oliver didn't want anybody else hurt in this mess. Andy had been more than enough. Collins had a good head on his shoulders but he was still new. Gail was a handful on a good day. She'd gotten better but still felt she had something to prove. Oliver could only hope that nick could keep things under control for a few more minutes.

* * *

Through her fading senses Gail heard Nick's panicked radio call from downstairs. Guess he didn't abandon her after all.

"Sounds like help arrived too late for you, sweetheart."Moyer murmured as he tightened his grip on Gail's neck.

With the last of her strength Gail bit down hard on her captor's arm.

* * *

"She'll still be sedated but you can sit with her."A red haired nurse in her thirties cautioned as she opened the door to Andy's ICU. "But you can stay for awhile. We'll move her to a regular room as soon as one's open."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

Swarek stepped into the cool room and the glass door closed shut behind him. He spotted a small white plastic chair tucked against unused monitors and pulled it over to his partner's bed. Andy's skin was the color of the sheets but she'd hung on and toughed it out. That was his Andy; never back down from anything.

Taking Andy's right hand in his Sam squeezed it. "I'm here, Andy and not going anywhere."

Sam settled back in the chair his right hand still holding Andy's.

* * *

Nick skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs. Moyer was doubled over his right arm bleeding. Gail had her weapon drawn and aimed at Moyer. She looked dazed and was breathing heavily. Her shirt was torn and there was blood on her neck and chest. Conor hovered in the doorway of a bedroom behind Gail watching anxiously.

"Gail, you okay?"Nick asked as he grabbed Moyer and pushed him against the wall face first.

"Yeah."Peck replied her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Conor?"Nick inquired as he holstered his weapon and placed cuffs on Moyer.

"He didn't hurt me."The boy replied tearfully. "Please don't arrest him."

"Sorry, son."Collins stated sadly. "I don't have a choice."

Conor ran towards his father but Gail caught and held him in a hug. She picked up the mik from her radio that was now dangling at her left side from the struggle.

"This is fifteen-thirteen situation is under control."Peck reported struggling to get strength to her voice. "Repeat this is fifteen-thirteen Moyer is in custody and the boy is safe."

Nick keyed his mik. "Dispatch we're also going to need an ambulance."

"Copy fifteen-thirteen."

"You're getting checked out."Nick ordered his partner. "No arguments."

Turning Nick hauled Moyer down the stairs and out the door just as squad cars pulled into the driveway. Nick just wished he could count this one as a victory. A family was shattered and two officers hurt...didn't seem right to celebrate but for better or worse it was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanted to finish this before the new episode aired and I get distracted by new plot bunnies. Many thanks as always for all the reviews much appreciated. This will most likely have an epilog since Dov needs closure as well. Thanks for reading. :)

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Andy, Nick/Gail, Traci/Jerry  
Notes and summary: See part one

Oliver found Collins waiting inside the main door of the ER. The younger man's hair was still wet but his uniform was mostly dry. Nick was leaning back against the left wall his arms folded across his chest. Nick's worry was concealed behind a game face but just barely. Shaw saw that the former soldier's gaze was locked on the exam area about twenty feet away. It was concealed by a curtain but it didn't take a genius to know that was where Peck was.

"How's Gail?"Oliver asked as he moved out of the way of the hospital staff.

"Paramedics said she was lucky no damage to her throat from Moyer grabbing her. But it'll be painful for her to talk for a few days."Collins reported grimly. "Bruised rib that they're taping now."

"So we'll have a quiet Gail for a little bit, huh?"Shaw joked with a relieved grin.

Nick unfolded his arms and rolled his shoulders in a futile effort to relieve the tension.

"Maybe."Collins responded. "How's Andy?"

"Out of surgery and going to make a full recovery."Oliver stated happily. "She'll have to endure some physical therapy though."

"Good."Nick acknowledged.

"You okay?"Oliver asked giving the rookie another once over.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, just mad at Gail."

"You two are..."Oliver began having heard the gossip.

"Have a past."Nick finished.

"Thought so."Shaw commented as he leaned back against the wall.

"She didn't listen to me and nearly got herself killed."Nick fumed.

"She'll most likely get officially reprimanded for that."Oliver informed."But with Conor being rescued and Moyer in custody I'm sure Gail will get off lightly."

"I care about her."Nick stated with a sigh as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

Oliver nodded. "I know and that makes working together harder. Sam could tell you how many headaches Andy's given him. All partnerships have bumps in the road. We were lucky with this so don't be too hard on her."

"Thanks."Nick acknowledged with a smile.

Oliver clasped the younger man on the left shoulder before turning to leave. "That's what training officer's are for. I'm going to head back to the barn."

As Oliver left the hospital he shook his head at the pairing of Nick and Gail. Collins definitely had his hands full.

* * *

Andy blinked against the darkness. Disoriented it took her a minute to recognize her surroundings. A hospital room slowly came into focus. The lights were dim and a glass door indicated Andy was in the ICU. Turning her head to the right Andy smiled seeing Sam asleep in a visitor's chair. He was still in uniform making Andy wonder how much time had passed.

As memories returned Andy tested her limbs to see what damage had been done during the struggle. Her right side twinged at the movement and her right leg throbbed. But the medicine in the IV next to the bed kept the pain level low. Sam was out of reach so Andy cleared her dry throat and tried to speak.

"Sam?"McNally called.

To Andy it sounded no more than a whisper. Some how Sam heard it and snapped awake. Swarek rose to his feet and reached the bed watching his partner anxiously.

"You need me to get a doctor?"Sam asked.

Andy shook her head. "No."

Sam leaned down and kissed Andy's forehead lightly. "You scared the hell out of me, Andy."

"Sorry."Andy replied weakly seeing the pain and worry in Sam's eyes she knew it must've been close this time.

"No, I'm sorry."Sam began as he retook his seat. "You got hurt because of me."

Andy's eyes widened and she shook her head opening her mouth to speak. Sam held up his right hand stopping her.

"No, let me finish."Swarek stated quietly. "I was senior officer on scene. I should've secured the area as soon as I got there. I assumed as we all did that Moyer was in the house. I never expected him to come at the wife with all of us there. First thing you learn on the job is to never assume things are what they seem."

"Sam."Andy began her voice gaining strength. "Moyer surprised all of us. He's to blame for this no one else."

Swarek took Andy's right hand in his and kissed it lightly. "You don't know how glad I am that you're okay."

"You're stuck with me."Andy replied quietly as she squeezed Sam's hand. "Conor is he safe? Did we get Moyer?"

"Yes to both."Sam answered as he scooted his chair closer. "Before I dozed off I got a text from Oliver saying Moyer was in custody."

"Good."Andy acknowledged.

Sam stood letting go of his partner's hand. "I'm going to get the doc to come check on you."

"Sam."Andy called halting Swarek at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah?"Sam asked as he turned back.

"Love you."Andy stated softly.

Sam smiled and nodded before leaving the ICU.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks as always for the great reviews on this. Glad you enjoyed it.

I really want to keep writing RB fanfic but I'm so angry with the show right now that it may be a bit before you see anything new from me.

Title: Snake Eyes  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Andy, Nick/Gail, Traci/Jerry  
Notes and summary: See part one

Epilog

Two days later Andy glanced up at the tentative knock on the door. She'd been moved to a private room yesterday. It was just after noon and Andy was trying to enjoy lunch. Hospital food was still hospital food.

"Come in."McNally called.

Dov poked his head around the half open door. "You up for a visitor?"

Andy smiled. "Of course. You can distract me from this gourmet meal they want me to eat."

Dov grinned as he stepped into the room and closed the door. He sat down and peered at the tray on the bedstand across Andy's lap.

"What is that?"Epstein asked.

"Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and a mixed fruit cup."Andy replied as she poked at the watery potatoes with a spoon.

"Well, you'll be out of here soon and can get a burger at the Penny. My treat."Dov stated. "Least I can do."

Andy did a double take at her friend and saw the dark circles under Dov's eyes. His face appeared thinner than the last time she'd seen him. Sam had told her Dov had apologized to him for not securing the scene. Andy had assumed Dov had got closure from that conversation. Now Andy could see he clearly hadn't. This incident coupled with everything else he'd been through recently...

"Dov, you don't..."McNally began as she set down the spoon and turned to face Dov.

Dov nodded as he looked down at his folded hands. "Yeah, I do. I screwed up and you got hurt."

"Dov..."

"I was your partner."Epstein continued quietly not quite meeting Andy's gaze. "I was supposed to protect you, watch your back."

Andy reached over and took Dov's right hand in hers. "Sam's doing the same thing you are. The only one to blame is Moyer. We all made mistakes on this; that's true. But Moyer started this...he used his son as a distraction to attack his wife. Nobody can cover all the bases, Dov. We were all focused on Conor."

Dov sighed. "I know. I've gone over it so many times."

"You'll drive yourself crazy doing that."Andy responded.

"That ship has already sailed."Dov stated ruefully. "So we, okay?"

Andy smiled as she squeezed his hand releasing it. "We're good. Promise me you'll get some rest and eat something."

"I will if you will."Dov countered.

Andy wrinkled her nose but nodded. "Deal."

"Glad you're okay, Andy."Epstein stated softly as he settled back in the chair.

"Sure you don't want some of this?"Andy asked.

Dov grinned. "Think I'll pass."

Andy laughed realizing how good it was to see Dov smile. That alone was worth the pain in her side from laughing. They'd all heal and move on from this. That was part of the strength and character of the fifteenth division. They were a family that took care of each other no matter what. Andy was never more proud to be a part of it.

end


End file.
